Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, for example an imaging device having an imaging mode set according to a filter.
Description of the Related Art
There has been an imaging device using rectilinear propagation of near-infrared light, blocking visible light from an incident light beam including infrared light, and capturing an image. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-54904 discloses a technology for performing imaging by inserting a red-color transmitting filter and an infrared transmitting filter according to effective contrast. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-68020 discloses a technology including a pixel with an infrared filter and a pixel without the infrared filter to enhance a luminance edge component based on an infrared component to a luminance component.